The X-Girl and The Viking Vampire
by RavenQueen17
Summary: Raven Amnell is a mutant with a lot of abilities one of the most powerful mutants. She move to Bon Temps and start working in Merlots. What happened when Sookie can't read her mind and when she meets one special vampire by the name of Erik Northman. And the problems with the mutants start with the coming of the cure. Please give it a try and let me know if I should continue it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own True Blood and neither Erik Northman sadly. Also I don't own X-man and sadly neither Wolverine. Erik OC

Name: Michaela Amnell Hale

Family: Orphan. Logan found her when she was 5 years old in one of his trips to find himself in Alaska and saw her using her powers to warm her and took her to the school and grew up there. For her Logan and Jane are like her parents (in this case she is daddy girl and has a deep bond with Logan), the Professor is like her grandfather and the rest are aunts, uncles and friends.

Age: 22

X-men name: Raven

Powers:

Superhuman physical abilities

Enhanced healing factor

Superhuman senses

Eidetic memory

Genius level intellect

Confessing ( if she touch a person, that person would lose their sense of self, and would submit their live to her and do whatever she command)

The ability to cut off airflow from her lungs (allows her to remain submerged underwater for as long as she wish )

Weather Control and elements Control

Pathokinesis (sense and manipulate the emotions of those around her)(Empathy control)

telekinesis

Mental shield (that's why Sookie can't read her mind)

Tactile though projection

Shield penetration

Tactile telepathy

Pain illusion

Telepathy

Mind reading and control

Memory alteration and erasure

Illusion casting

Great tactician and strategist

Astral projection

Physical appearance: She has dark brown nearly black long hair, her eyes are blue/green but when she use some of her powers change to honey/golden brown. She is 5'5 tall and her body shape is hourglass and well toned. Her skin is ivory pale that make her look like a porcelain doll. She has full Hollywood lips, almond eyes, oval face and her nose is the perfect European pointy nose.

Personality: She is a tomb boy, sarcastic and extremely quiet and prefers to observe the situations around her without getting involved, except if you mess with those important to her. She is very introspective and intelligent; however, she very modest, considering her abilities to be natural and easy for her. Sometimes, she lack of emotion or her distant nature frightens people away, For the most part, though, she prefer to be alone so she have plenty of time to think and contemplate the world around her. She is really good at hearing people and their problems that why she and Logan are really close he can talk to her and she wouldn't said anything just hear him out and sometimes said something if he ask her and because she is a bartender, but more they are really alike.

Hobbies: She love to read and learn about knew things, love plants and animals whish she has a Siberian Husky named Logan (She named his like that because it annoyed Wolverine) and she have her own garden at the school. She like to exercise and better if is fighting in hand to hand whish she know practically all of martial arts and self defense techniques, also she is very good with weapons like guns and knives, she has the eye sight of a hawk. Dance is a way to let go of stress, the dance she does are hip hop or street dance, contemporary and acrobatic, she knows how to dance pretty much every stile but she likes to do those.

Likes: Books, Cars and Motorbikes, animals, nature, sports, music and dancing. NOT A GIRLY PERSON.

Profession and Work: Bartender, Professional Dancer, Psychologist and History teacher. But know about practically everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

I moved out of the school because I needed a new air and well living there was a chaos. Jane, Logan and Scott were always fighting and Logan left and didn't come back in a month and I fight with Kitty because well I had a boyfriend and he cheated me with her and I here I thought she was my friend. I couldn't deal more with everything the chaos, the tension and seeing Peter with Kitty. So I talked with the Professor and he said it was ok but I report to them to know I was fine. When I talked with Jane and Logan they both didn't wanted me to but at the end Logan accepted angry but he did so was Jane. I said goodbye to everyone. I moved far from New York, To Louisiana Bon Temps and I found I little trailer house close to the woods and lake but also close to Merlotte's where I work as a bartender.

I walked to Merlotte's and saw Sam and wave at him as I go and sign were it said my works hours "You know you don't have to do that right" I turn and see Arlene "Yes I know but I like to do it". I walk to my work area and see Sookie talking or rather arguing with a handsome tall blonde man as I see Bill walking to them and showing his fangs to him and surprising the man show him his fangs to. I was surprise at first when I moved here I found out Vampires and a bunch of supernatural creatures existed. But I keep my secret to myself I know Sookie suspect something, I learned that she is a telepath and a fairy, but she was annoyed when she tried to read my mind and couldn't, her vampire boyfriend don't trust me because of it as do a lot of people because the only creatures she can't read minds are vampires and well I'm very well alive mind you. But Sam, Lafayette, Teddy and Arlene told me that unless I don't hurt someone even if they don't know what I am, but I am a simple human being with a genetic trait called x-gene, that's all but they don't know that. "Hey Micha, can you tell Sookie she has tables to attend?" I look at Arlene "Yeah, I do it" I walked toward Sookie and her vampire party, they didn't notice me as I stood there until I clear my throat "Um Sookie, Arlene said you have tables to attend" I notice the blonde man looking at me, as Bill offers me a forced smile so do I "Oh ok, thanks Mika" I nod at her and start walking when suddenly someone grab I elbow, I stop and look to the hand owner is the blonde vampire "Um yes can I help you" I notice Bill and Sookie flinch, and I look straight to the deep blue eyes of the blonde vampire , he stare at me "You are the girl Sookie can't read her mind, right?" I look at Sookie and Bill they are nervous "Well?" I look at him "Yes, why?" "What's your name?" "Michaela" when I was about to ask him he was I heard Sookie and Sam "Erik, let her go" "Northman, what is going on here?" but he ignore them and said as he push me to the wall and a hand in my throat looking very angry I guess they think I'm a treat wish I could if they don't let me alone "What the fuck are you?" I look at him in the eyes and use my telepathy and I said in his head "You better let me go" he drop me looking shocked. As I get up with the help of Lafayette as everyone is looking at us " I don't mess with any of you, as you don't mess with me" as I started walking away I turn "and you better remember " now I looked scary as hell because everyone looked scared as I walk close to Erik " ' . TREAT" I turn around and said to Sam "My shift I over im leaving" as I walk away I heard Jessica Bill progeny " She is a scary human and Erik she stole you phrase"

Erik POV

Everything in Bon Temps and Shreveport is to quiet and don't see Sookie as much since she and Bill fix they problems, but I know she still want me as I want her I'm in fangtasia with Pam, Willa and Tara. When Tara said that there is someone new at Bon Temps working in Merlotte's that Sookie can't read her mind, but she is human and that Sookie as Bill are worried. We been fine since the hepatitis epidermis a few moths ago, everything is fine and now this new girl came to cause troubles I get mad and left to talk to them as they didn't tell me. When I arrive there and Sookie walks towards me we star arguing she is telling me that she don't know what she is she is as human as everyone no sight of supernatural in her just she can't enter her mind is like there is a force protecting her that when she tried to enter it force her to back away, as we argue Bill comes and he threat me showing me his fangs as I do to him and he tells me that he smell her good blood but no nothing special, and that he don't trust her but she make a deal with Sam and everyone that she wouldn't hurt anyone. I was about to said something when someone clear her throat and talk to Sookie and I looked at her she was beautiful long black hair, porcelain skin not to tall but neither no short and a amazing body, when Sookie said her name I knew it was the new girl , because Sookie and Bill mention it when we were talking, as soon as she is walking away y grab her elbow and when she looked at me I was amazed by her eyes not only she looked like a goodness but also her eyes were the most beautiful blue/green eyes I never seen in my thousands years not even Pam, but I keep a straight serious face "You are the girl Sookie can't read her mind, right?" she look at Sookie and Bill with what I would guess is glare "Well?" she look at me "Yes, why?"She asks raising a perfect eyebrow "What's your name?" "Michaela" when she was going to said something I heard Sookie and Sam "Erik, let her go" "Northman, what is going on here?" but i ignore them and said as I push he to the wall and my hand in her throat looking very angry thinking she is a new treat "What the fuck are you?" she look at me in the eyes but I couldn't help to stare right back at them like she is glamouring me and suddenly I heard her voice in my head "You better let me go" I drop her looking at her shocked. As she get up with the help of Lafayette as everyone is looking at us, she said calm " I don't mess with any of you, as you don't mess with me" as she started walking away she turn looking at me as she start walking in again to me "and you better remember " she looked scary as hell and everyone was looking at her scared " ' . TREAT" I was surprise I was the only one I thought that used that phrase as she turn around and said to Sam "My shift I over I'm leaving" as she walk away I heard Jessica " She is a scary human and Erik she stole you phrase" I glare at her. "Erik what the hell?" ask Sookie as I kept thinking about her voice in my head. I look at her "Do not trust her" I go back to fangtasia thinking of the mysterious girl.


End file.
